1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to canes, and more particularly, to an adjustable cane having a pickup built into it that is easier to manufacture and assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
Canes are well known for helping a user to walk and support themselves in an erect position. However, many people who use canes are afflicted with some type of ailment or have other debilitating conditions that make it difficult or impossible for these people to bend over or stoop to pick up an object that might be on a floor or other surface. Therefore, many persons using a cane who have some type of debilitating condition have problems picking up such items as coins, keys, and the like, which might be dropped, or which might be on a lowered surface. There, therefore, is a long felt need in the art for a cane with some type of pickup means to enable a person who has problems bending or stooping to pick up small items with the cane.
One such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,650, in the name of Steven H. Kroeze, the inventor named herein. This prior art cane is very handy and useful, but is expensive to manufacture and/or assemble, especially in today's competitive environment. There, therefore, exists a need in the art for a streamlined, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture, adjustable cane usable by a variety of different people, and which cane has a pickup at an outer end that is more easily operated to allow such persons to grip and/or manipulate remote objects, without the need to bend or stoop.